Lorenzo Stronghart/Crafted Spells
On Lorenzo's third year, he learned about spellcrafting in his Magical Theory class, and got really curious and excited at the possibility of being able to invent any spell he wanted. On his fourth year, he ventured on the crafting of his first spell: Crystalis Agua, the Crystalline Water Charm. Even before he had finished the spell, however, he had decided that spellcrafting was something he would do, and a career that he would follow. On this page, full explication of spells crafted by Lorenzo and what they do will be given. Crystalis Agua, the Crystalline Water Charm The incantation for this spell is pronounced as if it was a single word, "crystalizagua". When cast, your wand let's out water in a similar fashion to Aguamenti, but much less powerful. The water coming out of the caster's wand is comparable to the one coming out of a garden hose. Crystalline Water is completely see through and when in contact with the inside's of a living body, it will turn into oxygen, which means one can breath under it. The water has no adherence to objects, which means once anything stops being in contact with Crystalline Water, it's once again dry. Since the water produced by this spell is immune to gravity, one could use this spell to draw shapes and lines in the air, although, of course, their form won't be super stable as water does not have a smooth defined form, Crystalline Water is not static and will move on the spot without actually changing it's location. Even though the water is magic, it's still water, so it can put out fire and it will be affected by Impervius and any other spell that affects water or it's interactions with other matter. The spell can be ended by Finite Incantatem or be dispersed if the caster changes his focus on it. It will disappear with a small "shhh" sound as if it was evaporating. Wand movement: A wave inside a circle. Phantasia, the Illusion Making Charm When cast, this spell will warp particles of light to create all kind of illusions. It was created so one can easily put into the world something they are imagining. The spell can generate several illusions at once, but the size of the figures change the difficulty of performing the spell, one could, for example, easily summon forth thirty butterflies, but they would struggle immensely to create the image of three adult tigers. Talking about size, the spell is also limited to creating images as big as an human adult. The illusions can not make any sound and if only a part of them touches something visible, the entire image will distort. Wand movement: A semi-circle and a twirl up. 'Phantasmagorica, the Passing-Through Charm' An object bewitched with this spell will become Passing-Through, as if it was not there. Objects bewitched with Phantasmagorica will not fall eternally into the ground, and objects that are already in interaction with the bewitched object will not change their behaviour, however, new objects will ignore the existence of the object bewitched. So, if you have a table full of books and you cast the spell only on the table, nothing will happen to the books, but if you try to put new books on the table (or move the books already in it), they will fall to the ground. Wand movement: 'A semi-arch and a sharp movement in diagonal. 'Suspentation An ability based on the existence of Occlumency and Apparition which are both inherently non-verbal spells, and that are cast with the whole body in opposition of hand or wand waving. Suspentation is the magical ability to enclose your body (and objects/people that might be touching it) and support it with magic as to use any terrain, substance or angle as a smooth surface of varied shape, which can bring several interactions with non-existant surface such as climbing, walking, etc. The feeling is not the one of touching a surface, but instead, of not touching anything, or, of course, touching the substance or terrain that you might be interacting with. Suspentation ignores the physical implications of interacting with terrains, substances and angles in an uncommon way, such as the effects of gravity on the body, or the difference in densities. One can choose if objects they are holding or certain parts of they body will be affected by physical laws. Upon mastery, one can bring one or more living entity alongside them. Here are some visual samples of what can be done with Suspentation: first , second, third, fourth . Category:Tab View